


Inseparable

by bracelitperson



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Season 2 Episode 10 Fix-it, angst is only at the beginning, i couldn’t fix the fact that they’re murderers, no incest because i’m not gross, sorry - Freeform, theyre just soft siblings, they’re a happy family and joe loves them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Something snaps in Forty at the showdown at Anavirn and things happen differently.
Relationships: Forty Quinn & Love Quinn, Joe Goldberg/Forty Quinn, Joe Goldberg/Love Quinn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> me writing more You fanfiction at 5am? more likely than you think.

“Close your eyes, Joe.” Joe closes his eyes. He can hear the faint sobs of Love in the background. His ears ring. He’s ready. He deserves this. The killer doesn’t get the happy ending, because he doesn’t deserve one. He feels the barrel of the gun hit his forehead. The cold metal feels freeing. He waits... 

“God damn it!” He feels the gun being shoved away, hears it clang onto the floor. 

“God fucking damn it!” He opens his eyes. Forty is almost pulling his hair out of the roots and Love is sighing heavily in relief, hand clutching at her stomach. Forty looks at him again, sees the confusion on his face. The betrayal. A tear slides down his cheek, mazing through his scruff. 

“I can’t-“ His voice cracks and Love comes to his side, clutching his arm. 

“It’s okay, Forty-“ She tries to calm him, pulling in for a hug and he pushes her away. 

“No, it’s fucking not! It’s not! You’re a murderer and so is...” He looks at Joe, walls breaking. He closes his eyes, lets the rest of the tears flow.

“Joe.” He whispers out. Love still clutches onto his arm and when she pulls him into a hug again, he doesn’t fight it. He sobs into her shoulder and she wraps protective arms around him, like she always has. Joe gets off his knees slowly, looking at Love as she strokes her brother’s hair. Forty pulls back a bit, brushing off most of the tears. He looks at Joe, less rage in his eyes, more of something else. Something Joe knows well. 

“I’m not like you...” He pauses to wipe at his face again, refusing to break eye contact. 

“I never will be. That’s why you’re still alive, asshat. I can’t kill people, not even for Love.”

_ What a metaphor. _

Joe smiles like he smiled when Forty told him they were the same at the hotel. Wide and understanding.

“I know.” He whispers it like a mantra and Love smiles behind her brother’s arms. Forty sighs.

“I think it’s because...” Love pulls him closer, gesturing at Joe to come closer too. 

“Because you fell for me too.” Forty lets out a whimper almost. 

“I fucking hate you.” He whispers it, eyes opening defiantly, venom in his words but no true meaning behind them. He hates that he can’t. 

“Me too.” Joe says in agreement, fully aware of who he is now. Forty chuckles around his tears and Love giggles into his shoulder quietly. 

“Maybe we can all hate each other together.” Love whispers into the air, the tension dissolving by the second. She brushes her hand up against her stomach, smiling with her chin on Forty’s shoulder. Joe grabs one of Forty’s hands and puts his other on Love’s against her stomach. Forty clenches his hand tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Love beams up at him, tears making her face glow in the streetlights outside. Joe kisses Love, feeling the sticky feeling of her lipstick against his lips and the smile she can’t keep from forming. He turns to Forty, who’s eyes are screwed shut, hand still squeezing the life out of him. He leans in, and Forty pulls him closer by the hand. He doesn’t smile into the kiss like Love, but he tastes like caramel, and Joe smiles. He pulls back and pulls them into a hug, wrapping his arms around them. Forty clings to him and Love relaxes against him. 

“Everything is gonna be fine,” Love whispers it tucked in between their chests, hand protective over her stomach, “It’s all gonna be fine.” 

— —

Joe waves at their neighbor, giving them a smile around the box he was carrying. He huffs and rolls his eyes when Forty slaps his ass on the way back from the house. He can practically hear Love’s eye roll from the truck as she hands boxes to Forty. He sets the box down in the kitchen, running his hand across the marble counters as he walks back to the truck to finish putting up the boxes. Later, Forty makes them iced tea, which is something he loves to do now, and brings it out onto their back porch. 

Love is wearing a flowery sundress, red and pink peonies swirling in the pattern around her, polka-dotted bathing suit top sticking out the back. Her belly is growing bigger by the day. She has her nose-dived into a Raymond Chandler novel, heart-shaped sunglasses sitting on top of her brown wavy hair. Joe contains a shiver from the glasses. When Forty comes back, he plops into Joe’s lap. His blue-yellow Hawaiian shirt flowing around his open chest, legs spreading over his black swimming trunks. Joe groans and Forty puts the glasses down on the table. Love pushes at Forty with her foot and Joe rubs her shoulder in response. They all pick up their glasses, taking a sip, eyes rolling into the back of their heads. Joe rubs at Forty’s thigh in appreciation. Love smiles around her glass, light pink lipstick stain stuck to the rim. 

“You’re giving me a run for my money, Forty.” He chuckles and tries to knock her glasses off her head. 

“Oh please, stop applauding.” She shoves his hand off and they tussle until Joe stops them. 

“You two are children.” They both stop and turn to each other, laughing loudly. 

“What?” Joe huffs in fond annoyance. They both start laughing louder. He attempts to push Forty off, who being the dramatic person he is, drags Joe with him to fall into the pool. 

“Forty, what? Stop!-“ Joe can hear Love’s giggle bubble below the surface, his ears ringing from the impact. Forty turns him around to face him, pulls him into a quick kiss before diving for the surface. Joe comes up next to him, his white shirt sticking to his body.

_ So that’s why they talked me into a bathing suit. _

Forty’s already sitting on the edge of the pool, shaking his hand through his wet hair to dry it. His blue eyes swim in sunshine and Joe gives his ankle a wet slap. 

“You’re an idiot.” Forty rolls his eyes and throws his somehow dry shirt towards Love, who annoyingly deflects it with her book. 

“I’m your idiot.” He replies back, kicking Joe lightly on the cheek. Joe spreads his fingers through his hair to get it out his face and comes out with a big splash beside Forty. Forty’s protests and Love’s laughing could probably be heard from a miles away. 

They dry off together and go inside to help (hover and promptly be kicked out of the kitchen by Love) with dinner. Love did push them out, with a kiss from Joe and a push from Forty with virgin daiquiris. They settled beside each other on the couch and watched some stupid sitcom. Love called them into the dining room for dinner, their mouths watering from the smell. Forty kisses his sister’s cheek and sits down next to her. Joe kisses her lips and sits on the opposite side. They dig into whatever wonderful thing Love made that night and laugh loudly over stupid things. While they were cleaning up in the kitchen later (more like Forty sitting on the counter while they cleaned up), Love felt the baby kick.

“Oh, uhh, it’s- she’s moving.” Joe stopped scrubbing a plate and Forty’s Hershey bar stopped before it hit his mouth. Joe rushed over to her, Forty a little slower from putting down his candy bar gently. She grabs their hands and places them on her stomach on top of hers and they all gasp when they feel it.

“Wow,” Forty whispers out and they all smile widely. Joe pulls her into a kiss and Forty into a side hug. Love smiles up at them, scared and excited. 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Forty helps her up the stairs and tucks her in, kissing her forehead goodnight. He tumbles quietly down the stairs to Joe putting the dishes away and grabs his candy bar. 

“Wanna split it, old sport?” He offers, waving it lightly and Joe chuckles, nodding. They settle onto the back porch, the air humid and the crickets extra loud, passing small chocolate pieces to and fro. They kiss in between bites, tasting the chocolate off one another’s tongues. They come upstairs, drunk with sugar, and slip in beside Love on the king-sized bed. Love groans in her sleep, pulling Joe and Forty closer. They snuggle against each other and fall asleep, their legs tangled up so much you can’t tell who’s who.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it’s kind of bad, it’s kind of rushed a little but i’m obsessed with them right now and i got in the flow.


End file.
